minecraft mobs story
by Frag-Out2
Summary: A story of four minecraft guys that find out they're not the only one of there kind
1. Chapter 1

Author's note, Hey guy this will be my first story to write or type, eh, but I hope I can be as good as the people I have read. So here goes nothing. Also I do not own minecraft or the mod talker mod, of some of the names of the character they will be referred to at the end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James POV,

"God damn it get back here." I said running after Zack "For someone that can fly you're pretty slow." Zack said laughing. This was not supposed to happen. All I wanted to do was be alone and he had to come and stalk me. He's such an ass. 'am James I'm a little tan but not much. I wear a white hoodie with white shoes and black shirt. My hair is black and always messy like I just got out of bed. The idiot is Zack. He wears a black hoodie and silver shirt. He has very dark brown shoes and his hair is silver and looks a little like mine but he has to brush his hair to look like mine. But without realizing it we were running towards a big ravine. As he said I can fly so no biggy but as for Zack. Welllll. I was about to catch him when I notice he wasn't there anymore. I looked all around me. "What the fuck! Where are you you son of a bitch." I said with anger and worry. I turned around one more time to hear a voice say, "You shouldn't pick on him" I looked where the voice came from. I looked above me and saw arrows about to rain on me. "Oh fuck me!" I ran under a tree and clung to it hoping they don't kill me. Not knowing what I was doing I burned the tree to ashes. Then I heard a familiar voice "Are you ok" it was Zack. Thank god I never thought I'd be so happy to see him. Before I realize it I was hugging him as tight as I could. "It's ok" Zack said. I looked up at him with a tears welling in my eyes "I…I…thought I...I…was going t...to die." I said choking on my words. "Your such a baby sometimes, and don't worry it's not gay we were all we had for a long time." I looked at him like why the fuck would you say that and what do you mean were? He knew what I thought and looked to his right. "Come out and greet who you tried to kill." I looked where he did and saw 12 girls come out of the forest "Wow." That was all I could say. "They want to know if they can live with us.?" Zack said. "We might have enough room I may need to extend a bit. Sure" I said. I look at the girls all were smiling with joy except one. She had what looked like blaze rods circling her and had a red bikini on. She had hair that looked golden and a pretty decent tan. But what really caught my eye was the fact there was fire where she stood. On the way home I thought about that they looked like they really like mobs but the one that looked like a blaze I thought and when we reached the house I said. "Hey umm do you by any chance like blazes a lot?" "Well I have to." She said a little annoyed "Why do you have to" I said looking very enthusiastic. When I heard what she said it made me jump. "Because I 'am one." I Yelled at the top of my lungs, even notch could hear me. "YES!" I looked at the girls and they just looked at me confused. The blaze girl was also blushing. "Sorry." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Authors note: Well I hope you liked it I worked pretty hard plz leave a some love if you liked it I'll make more soon I'll try my hardest to at least make two or three a week. Oh and I'll be putting the character descriptions or the girl in the next chapter sense I don't have much more time, but they pretty much look like they do in the mod.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to know the girls

Authors note: Ok the chapters will get longer and longer from now on, again I do not own minecraft or the mob talker mod, when the text is in italics it is the characters thoughts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zacks POV (Pretty short)

What the fuck.? Why is he so happy that she's a blaze? It was quite for like five minutes but it felt like it was a week. "Uh…ok let's go inside." I said just wanting ,to break the ice. James looked at me to say, I'm going to stay outside for a while, I nodded and showed the girls inside,

James POV

"Ok that wasn't chill." I was so red redstone and roses never came close. "Yeah that really wasn't." A voice came from my right. I looked to see who it was. It was a girl was wearing a white dress that kinda puffed at the end. She had light purple hair and wore long gloves. I looked up at her eyes and they where a beautiful orange. I snapped out of it and realized she was giggling me at me. I didn't think my cheeks could get redder, I was wrong,. This made her laugh even louder. "Sorry I don't see many people blush because of me." She said still laughing softly "It's cool I did stare for a while sooo. Hey by the way what's your name?" I said with my blush finally going away. "~giggle~ I'm Sarah." "Sarah, that's a cute name." I said looking away and blushing again. I looked up after a little while and say that she started to blush too. Finally she said "Really? I never liked my name much." "Well I like it." I said. She giggle a bit more and we decided to go inside. When we walked through the door we saw Zack and the girls' eyes to the wall. We looked at them pissed off. "What the hell do you guys think you were doing!?" Me and Sarah said in unison. We looked at each other then at them with a spark in our eyes. I don't really know what happened after that but by what I say and what the girls told me. Sarah and I throw a fireball at them a blow up a fourth of the house. I looked at Zack and the girls. "My bad, sorry guys." But I learned that Sarah was a ghast because they said we both lost it and throw two fireballs. I looked at Sarah and said "I guess we have to fix the house huh?" "Looks like it." She said laughing and having a slight blush. I guess it was because we get to spend more time to get to know each other. I went in the chest that was across the chest and grabbed oak planks and iron blocks. This building was made of only oak and iron. It was really just a central port, it was a 10X10X8 room with a as much off a triangle roof as you can get with blocks. As Zack watched us rebuild the place we heard a humming coming from one of the corners. I was kinda worried who it would be. After a while the last door on the right opened. This was ok. It was Alek ,thank god. Me and Zack looked at each other with a smirk on our faces. Alek wasn't much of a morning person but he learned to deal. He was wearing his pink hoodie and green shirt. His shoes were made of gold, but where green for some odd reason, His eyes were even a light green but you can only see one eye because his hair covers the left one, his hair is green with pink streaks but the pink is his natural hair he just dyed it green cause he didn't like it. He was completely out of it too which made me and Zack laugh every time. "Hey Alek, where you goin?" I asked sarcastically "You know exactly where I'm going. Fuckin Zack tells you where I go all the time. Why fucking ask asshole!?" he had anger and wasn't afraid to show it which today was bad. Or so I thought. "Wow is that your natural hair color?!" One of the girls said. She was soo his type so I saw where this was going. "Yeah the pink is dyed in, it was supposed to be red but I fucked uh...What...Zack who are these girls?" he sounded very interested now. "I found them when James was chasing me around." He looked at me. "Peeping?" I looked at Zack still kinda pissed. "Yup." Alek looked at the girls and said in a now calm voice "Well I guess its time to get acquainted. As you now know I'm Alek I am a zombie pigman. As you can tell by gold sword. This is James. He's a ghast." I saw Sarah's eyes light up like a torch. "Last is Zack he's a wither." We looked at the girls to start their introductions and Sarah steped up. "I'm Sarah and I'm also a ghast." She was about to jump at me when she said that but stopped herself. "I'm Cupa and I'am a creeper." She was really cute too. She wore a green hoodie with a green short skirt, you couldn't even see them they're so small I barely noticed them,. Her hair was a lite orange and her eyes where a kinda yellow-orange and she had very dark red gloves on too. "Hi I'm Yukari and I'm a zombie." I laughed she was a unseasonable which made Alek get a boner, he loves any unread mob now its a mob/human girl he was in heaven. She wore a dark green hoodie with a blue shirt and dark blue ripped pant. Her eyes where white like my hoodie with her black pupils. We still had a couple of girls to go so we decided to tell Alek the news. "What the fuck do you mean they're moving in with us!" Zack had to explain that they had no where to go so we said they can stay. He eventually gave in and we split up as to who stays with who. I got Cupa, Sarah, blade girl, and one more girl that I didn't know the name of yet. Zack got three girls that we don't know the names of yet but one looked like a wither skeleton so that's one for him. Alek got the Yukari and a what looked like another zombie pigman. As for the others we told them there was someone else in the house and that they could go see him for a place so we showed the the rail to take and sent them off. Me and the girls went down the elevator that barely fit all of us I was squished up against Sarah. "Oh. I'm sorry Sarah." I truer to apologize "No its OK I kind of like it." The elevator turned red do to our cheeks. We got to the bottom and I set up the minecartsfor each girl and let them go one at a time. Sarah was the last girl and went I hit the button to make her go she grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into the cart. She looked at me for a while then she kissed me. I knew this was going to be a long life that got better from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp.3: We're all together and starting out

Authors note sorry it took so long got back in school and need to do good so yeah and I was sick but here and this should be split into like 4 parts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We kissed all throughout the ride which lasted about two minutes. When we stopped I kissed her one last time and looked up to get out of the mine cart. I saw the other girls looking at us, annoyed. A girl in a dark reddish brownish bikini stepped up. "What the hell Sarah! Why do you get the first shot at him!" Sarah just looked down. "Well I uh….." I looked at the girl. "Well then let me know your name." I said with as much lust as I could get without fucking something up. "Well uh… I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam for short." She had her bikini with red hair that I thought was really cool it was long in the back and had a bang almost covering her left eye with the rest in front of her shoulder. She tries to have a firm tone when she talked and she had a tan that made her look like she was pailish Her eyes were yellow and she looked like she was twenty or so but she was eighteen. I could tell she was trying to shake off some embarrassment from what I said. The blaze floated forward "I'm Blair." Blair wore her bright red bikini and golden boots and gloves over red fabric. Her hair was long messy like and yellow with clips in her hair that looked like blaze eyes._ She has a nice tan that made her look sexy as hell but uh…. Yeah she is really cute._ Cupa came out from the pack to say. That's all the girls you have now can we go inside to see where we're going to stay. "Oh yeah… sorry." I pulled a lever that opened the iron door. "Well what do you think?" we walked into a room made out of nether brick. When I made the room I made it so it looked like a nether fortress. It had a 3x3 lava pool in the middle and was about 30x35x25. It had three path ways to the kitchen, the second floor, and a nether portal. The girls looked stunned that I made this. "Wow how long did this take you to make?" I looked at Sarah "Three days had to go back and forth from the nether for all this." "That's amazing." Cupa said looking at the long path to the nether portal. "Well I did live there. I am a ghast after all. "Oh Yeah that's right." "Well let's go upstairs. I'll show you your rooms." They looked at me "OK." They said at the same time with an enthusiastic tone. We went up my nether brick steps to the second floor bedrooms they were there if Zack or the others wanted to hangout and pass out. "Oh shit I forgot there are only three rooms." "I'll stay with you!" they said together. _Oh no this is not going to be good._ They already started budding heads before I could say something "Hey! Before you kill your selves I'll say this. If you want to so badly you can take turns. Cool?" "Alright that seems fair I guess." Sarah seemed disappointed to not stay with me all the time. _But now I have to choose someone._ _This is not good._


	4. we're all together and starting pt2

Authors note: ok I know it has been a while but I've been doing cst poop and I was sick and had gf problems so. Yeah but I've also been late because we're working on a sondash fan fic but it will take a bit of time so im sorry but I won't be doing them so often and there should be two chapters back to back so yeah. Here you go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

Zack's P.O.V

This is so cool I thought we were the only ones like this. "This is great!" I look and the girls looked at me like_ WTF_. "Uh did I say that out loud?" "Yeah…You did." I looked at who spoke. It was a girl in all black clothes.

A black skirt, a small black jacket, a hat, and black boots and gloves. Her eyes are grey an her hair was black. She also had a grey sheath a little below her butt with a black sword that looked like a broadsword, but by the way she walked it weighed less and was a little shorter. The blade looked about 3 feet long.

_Oh yeah_ "Hey thinking about it I don't know your names yet." "Changing the subject. Smart. I'm Wendy. Wither skeleton at your serves." She looked at me with lust when she said "serves" _I'm lucky I'm not like Alek getting a boner every time I see a girl._ "And I'm Yuki. I'm a skeleton." Yuki had a bow around her right shoulder and hip. She also had a quiver below her butt like Wendy's sheath. She had the same clothes on as Wendy but grey and her jacket was bigger to fit her boobs. Plus her eyes are black and her hair was like silver and was put in a long pony tail.

"Cool." After the long walk to my house I pulled the lever to the iron door. I let the girls go in first. My room was made of soulsand and netherbrick roof. There are three hallways. The left one goes to the kitchen. The right one goes to a wither chamber that contains a wither alter. It allows us to teleport to where ever one wants to go, but you need an alter where you go to teleport back.

The hallway in front of us goes to the bedrooms. Bedroom"s" because the guys will come to hangout or have a party and they'll pass out so they're there for that. I told the girls where each hallway lead and Wendy thought the whole wither alter thing was cool. "Ok let's go to the rooms." "Ok." Wendy said yawning "If I have to." Yuki said disappointed. We went towards the bedrooms and went up a small flight of stairs.

At the top was one door on the left and three on the right. The reason for the lone door is because Eddie can be pretty loud at night. "My room is in the middle on the right. Choose which room you want and we can get everything ready." "Ready for what?" Wendy said in a seductive tone. I got a little embarrassed realizing how I worded what I just said.

"So you can live here. They're just guest rooms so I wanted to help design your rooms. If you want to." The girls looked at each other and in unison said. "Why don't we just sleep with you?" "Uh I don't think that is a good idea." "Why?" They said sadly. "Trust me it'd be better if you didn't." "Fine." They said even more disappointed. The girls chose the two rooms right next to mine. Wendy to my left and Yuki to my right.

It about 10:30pm so I needed to get to sleep. I had to go hunting tomorrow. I did fall asleep but I woke up to the sound of yawning. I noticed that there were two hands on my chest. I push off the blankets and saw Yuki and Wendy in bed with me. They didn't have their clothes on except for Wendy's black bra and panties and Yuki's grey bra and panties. "_Hhhh. Well you two are really cute_." I started stroking their hair. I heard Yuki yawning. _"Huh. Oh sorry I just don't like sleeping alone." "It's ok. If you guys want I'll let you guys sleep here from now on." "Really?!" "Yeah."_ _"Yay."_ She hugged me tight and put her head on my chest and fell asleep. I put my hand on her side and kissed the girls on the forehead. "I can get used to this." I smiled and fell asleep wondering what will happen next.?


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Ok I know this isn't youtube but if (sense not many people comment on my stuff) if five people review and say they want the next now I'll put up the next one as soon as I can. But I'll only put up a couple because I got school again soon and sports but I'll try.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alek's P.O.V

_Ok ,ok stay down I barely know these girls. But they are really cute._ I looked down at my hands in my jacket trying to keep **it** down. Luckily I was a head of the girls though. "Hey….how much farther do we have to walk?" Yukari said. She really was adorable but that was good and bad. Good because….well yeah. And bad for the same reason.

Two girls living with me with my mind equals bad. I felt something on my hand "Huh?" It was the zombie pigmans'(or in this case zombie pigwomans') hand. "I never introduced myself. I'm Mana."

Mana had short green hair that went to her shoulders and wore a pink beanie that covered her left eye. She wore a one strap white and gray striped shirt that covered her shoulder and her boobs. Her shorts where gray and looked to be torn to be shorter. Her eyes where the same as her golden sword. Her tan was pretty normal considering that she was on the nether longer than I was.

She leaned in closer "When we get there can I stay with you?" She looked over my shoulder and saw that y hands where now at my side. "I've barely touched you and your like this already." I noticed the giggle in her voice. "Uh" I pulled away trying to think. "What you don't want me?"

"No I just…" "I get it. Let's talk about this later, but for now." She came up to me again and kissed me on the cheek. I just stood there for awhile trying to make out what just happened. "Well you comin?" The girls called from down the hall. "Huh…. Oh yeah. Wait up." I ran to catch up with them. About five minute past and we made it to the entrance of my house. I stopped at the door keeping the girls from getting in.

"What is it?" Yukari said worried. I leaned up on the door to listen. "I heard something." I pulled out a lever from my pocket, stuck it on the wall and pulled it while pulling out my golden sword. I saw a dark figure in the room. And I knew who it was. "You!"


End file.
